You're All I Wanted
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: You are the only one I crave, to return the love I gave. It's problematic... Songfic


**This song is You're All I Wanted by Kate McGill. If you have not heard this song, GO LOOK HER UP ON YOUTUBE. She is a really amazing singer.**

_We only talk,_

_Once in a while_

_But when we do_

_I'm reminded you_

_Are the only one I crave_

_To return the love I gave_

_It's problematic…_

Lumina slipped out of the front door of the mansion, taking care to quietly shut the door. It was nearly 11 pm, and she knew that if she caught, she wouldn't be allowed out for a while. She took a deep breath of the cool summer air. While she usually wasn't the type of girl to be sneaking out so late, the prospect of seeing him drove her to this extreme.

She walked along the stone path away from her home, watching the lit up stones as she traveled over them. She turned the gradual corner and saw her destination: the Blue Bar. Lumina made her way over to the building, and was about to put her hand on the door handle when she heard a voice.

"Tsk, tsk Lumina. Out a little late, aren't we?" She felt chills go down her spine as she turned to come face to face with _him_. Rock. Blood rushed to her cheeks, making her positively sure that she was as red as one of Vesta's best tomatoes.

"W-well, um y-yeah. I just- I just figured that I've um… Never…" He smiled at her, chuckling. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them…

"Thought you'd stray from your goody-two shoes attitude for a night?" He tilted his head to the side. She nodded at him, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Well, good luck. I'm gonna turn in early. I think that Jill's gonna stop by early again tomorrow, and I want to make sure I'm up in time." Lumina's smile faltered. She felt the corners of her mouth start to fall, and tears prick her eyes. A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed, but it wouldn't go away.

"Um, yeah. Ok. Uh, good- good bye then… Rock…" She said, impressively managing to keep her voice even.

"Bye, Lumina." He turned away from her and began to walk back to the inn, his home. She watched him open up the door with his key, enter, and closing the door again. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She had suppressed her tears for now, but she found that it still hurt to breathe right now. She turned away, and began running back to her home. It was stupid, thinking that just because she sneaked out for him… That it would…. That it would change anything.

'_cause you're with her_

_And I'm sure she's lovely too_

_But does it occur_

_To her that you'll more than do_

'_cause if I had the change_

_There'd be no second glance_

_It's problematic._

Early one fall morning, after Lumina had finished practicing her piano, she left the mansion to go on a walk. She walked past the fountain, and down the hill. As she was turning at the bottom, she saw Patrick and Kasey. They were probably working on their fireworks, or something along those lines. She raised one of her hands in a wave.

"Hello!" She called out. They looked up at her.

"Hello, Lumina!" They called in reply. She smiled and kept walking. She walked past the well and the Blue Bar. Past the houses, and the inn. Past Gustafa's yurt, until she reached the bridge. She turned left and headed down the path that ran beside the river.

Sometimes she liked to just get out, get away for a while. She loved her grandmother and Sebastian more than anything, but she still felt as if she wanted to scream sometimes. She lifted her head from her gaze on the ground. She looked to her right, across the river, and saw Flora and Carter. Carter was holding up a stone tablet, waving his other arm frequently. He looked to be explaining the importance to Flora. She smiled at the ground. Suddenly, he put a hand on her cheek, and kissed her.

Lumina smiled and looked away. She should give them their privacy. She completely turned around and to her surprise, ran into Jill. _That_ Jill, with her big purple eyes, and high pigtails. Who always had her orange rucksack on her back, and wore her work gloves everywhere. Who was inexplicably nice to everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley. _That_ Jillwho had Rock. Just the sight of her dampened Lumina's day. Jill had this sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hello, Lumina. How are you today?" Lumina plastered a smile on her face, closing her eyes as she did, so Jill wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Good morning, Jill. I'm doing… fine. How are you?"

"Great! Thanks!"

"Well… I should be going…" Lumina turned to walk back where she came from. She was stopped by Jill.

"Wait! I have something for you." Lumina spun around to face Jill again.

"Close your eyes and hold our youru hands." Lumina just stared. "Come on, I'm not gonna drop something like a spider in them!" She giggled. Lumina reluctantly closed her eyes and held out her hands. As she felt an object being placed in her hands, her eyes flew open. She looked and saw a small basket of red strawberries. She felt her mouth begin to water. How did Jill know…?

"Th-thank you, Jill."

"You're welcome. Rock told me that strawberries are your favourite. I had some in storage from my last crop, and I was gonna use them anytime soon so…." Lumina just kept staring wide-eyed at the strawberries. "Y'know, Lumina, it's really important to him that we're friends. He says that you're one of his best." Lumina felt her heart stop for a split second. She shook her head and looked back up at Jill.

"So… are you and Rock… serious?"

"I don't think so… I mean, I'm not really looking to settle down. I also figure that Rock isn't really the type of guy to settle down really soon either. I don't really know what's going to happen."

"I… I hope for the best for you two." Lumina managed to choke out. "I really should be going, Auntie Romana will be wondering where I am. Good bye, Jill." Jill beamed at her.

"Good bye, Lumina!" Lumina turned around and headed straight for home, not daring to look back once. Why did Jill have to be so… nice? It made it hard to hate her.

_you've got your traits  
and god do i miss them  
if my memory fades  
i'll need you more then  
i'm not sure if i can  
be your biggest fan  
it's problematic_

Lumina couldn't help but notice the little things between Rock and Jill. The way he looked at her. The way he greeted Jill with the cheesiest pick-up lines he could come up with. The way he just sat and watched her as she watered her crops. The way that they just sat there on the beach, not saying a word. The way that Jill always had his favourite food in her rucksack. The way that Rock kissed her in the middle of an argument. The way Jill would melt in his arms.

Lumina just couldn't help but miss him. His time was almost fully devoted to Jill. He used to look at her with that happy look in his eye, he used to test out those pick up lines on _her_. He watched her while she practiced piano, he would just sit with her when missing her parents became unbearable. While nothing had romantic had happened between them, she couldn't help but wonder if it was leading towards that way. She could clearly recall a time when she swore Rock was about to kiss her.

That was the past, though. That was no more. He had thrown it all way; thrown her away. Although she loved him, she absolutely hated him at the same time for it.

_you're all i wanted  
and yeah it's simple but so is it truthful_

There were so many, Lumina noticed. So many pages, and pages of her diaries absolutely filled with thoughts on Rock. Explaining in excruciating detail events that transpired between them. Gifts that he had given her, mixed signals that made her head hurt. So many pages.

She began ripping and tearing them out, as tears fell down her cheeks. Why? Why did it have to be like this? She had worked so hard to make them as close friends as they had been. While she knew it would be best for her to move on, all of her thoughts were consumed with Rock and Jill. Possible ways they would break up, ways that Lumina could force them apart.

She knew inside that none of the plans would work.

_if you hear this  
you'll know it's about you  
like every song i write  
and none of them do  
so i write and write again  
to release more of this pain  
it's problematic_

Soft notes on the piano flowed together flawlessly as Lumina's fingers danced on the keys. She was making changes to one of her own pieces; about Rock, of course. This was one of the things that she liked to do still, that made the pain of Rock sting a little less. Lumina was constantly writing songs about the whole situation. Although they contained no words, it was the melody that she used to convey the story. It was almost always in a minor key, the whole sound of the song was so mournful and sad.

She always practiced when Romana was out, because she would always say, "Lumina, why do you write such sad music? It's as if it were a funeral in here." Sebastian never breathed a word about it to her, but she still pretended that it was just her in the mansion.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Surprised at the sudden noise, Lumina's hands flew off of the piano keys. She turned around to see Rock. Her heart stopped in her chest. He gave her a grin.

"Hey, Lumina."

"H-Hello Rock." She said. She knew her eyes were wide, but she couldn't seem to calm down.

"I realized that I haven't heard you playing in a while. So, I came to hear you. What you were playing before sounded really good. Sad, but really good." She noticed his eyes travel from hers, to the music in front of her. "Is that your own piece-?" Quickly, she grabbed the sheet music and lay it face down on her lap.

"Uhh, ha ha no… Why would you think that?" Rock looked back down.

"Just wondering…" They both sat there in awkwakrd silence. This silence between them made Lumina want to scream. "…Lumina?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to show you something." Lumina looked back to Rock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Her heart began to pound. Was he…?

"What is it?" She asked, before she could control herself. He smiled at her and flipped it open. Inside was a gold solitaire ring, with a princess cut diamond on it. An engagement ring. Lumina felt as if she was going to scream with happiness. Of course she 'd say yes, of course she'd say yes!

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, now. I finally feel like our relationship has come to this level." Lumina's heard pounded even louder.

"I…" She tried to say, but it came out as a quiet whisper.

"Do you think Jill will like it?" Lumina's happiness fell. It wasn't… It wasn't for her. She mentally scolded herself. Why did she ever think it was for her? They hardly ever talked anymore, and it didn't make sense that he would just up and propose to her out of the blue. She still felt heavy with disappointment. She managed to keep the smile on her face bright. "I know that giving a blue feather is traditional, and I'm gonna give her a blue feather, but I want her to have something special that she can wear." Lumina nodded.

"Y-yes. She will love it." That was the only reason he came to her. It wasn't so he could listen to her play. It was so he could ask her if the engagement ring for Jill was nice enough. This visit was for Jill, everything he did was for Jill.

"Thanks, Lumina. You really are a great friend. I should be going now, bye!" He jumped up and he seemed to run out of the mansion, leaving Lumina alone again.

She looked down at the sheet music in her lap. In a fit of emotion, she crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage. Not even music was helping much anymore, it seemed.

_you may roll your eyes  
over before it starts  
you cut all you ties  
but they're tied around my heart  
and i'll never let go  
till i'm satisfied you know  
it's problematic_

When Jill came frantically knocking on the mansion door, Lumina was very surprised to find Jill to be in a very disheveled state. Her hair was not in her usual pony tail, and resembled something like a bird's nest atop her head. There were large bags under her eyes, and it appeared as though she had forgotten her rucksack. She didn't bother to greet Lumina, instead opting for two simple words:

"Jack proposed." Lumina raised her eyebrows, signalling for Jill to go on.

"And?"

"What should I do? I mean, I never expected him to commit to me.." Lumina paused. She thought back on all the times Rock spoke of Jill. He never looked happier.

"He loves you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She closed the door quietly to a puzzled-looking Jill.

A few days later, she got a visit from Rock. He came charging through the door with a panicked look on his face. Lumina was just walking down the stairs when she saw him. Her heart turned cold.

"Lumina!" He called.

"Yes?"

"I'm moving away." Her cold heart suddenly melted, as sadness took over her.

"What?"

"Jill's pregnant, and both of us haven't been happy with the valley. I proposed to her; she said yes. We both figured that since both of us want adventure, we should go."

"You can't." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"What do you mean, I can't?"

"You just can't, okay?"

"Lumina…" She turned around, so he was facing her back. Tears poured down her face. Of course she was crying…

"Y-you just can't." Her voice was breaking.

"Tell me why." He sounded frustrated. She turned around, showing him her tears. She swallowed down her sadness, and adapted to anger instead.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" She screamed at him. Everything went silent after that.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you, Lumina." She waited for everything to set in right. How tears kept spilling over her eyes. Rock put out his arms, offering a hug. She shook her head.

"No, Rock…. Just… Just leave, please. Don't invite me to your wedding, don't keep contact with me. When you leave, don't even say good bye. Make it a clean break-"

"Lumina-"

"-Please." She whispered. Rock nodded to her.

"As you wish…" He turned around and left the mansion. As soon as he was gone, she ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed, allowing herself to sob and cry until she lost herself in sleep.

_you're all i wanted  
and yeah it's simple but so is it truthful_

The wedding occurred on a bright, sunny day. Jill had worn a beautiful mermaid-style wedding dress. It was not white, but instead a very pale shade of pink. Lumina hated that. She couldn't even accuse Jill of parading around as a virgin when she knew the truth.

Lumina had been watching from the window of the mansion. Rock had not invited her to the wedding; they hadn't even spoken since that night. She was glad that he had done what she had asked, but was also saddened at the same time. She missed him.

As her one final goodbye to Rock and Jill, she had asked Sebastian to drop off an envelope filled with 2000 Gs(Some of Lumina's savings) at Jill's front door. She had included a note, apologizing for the way she had acted towards Rock, and that she wanted them to use the money for their new life.

_i've heard you've changed  
but how am i to know?  
i don't see your face  
it's not something you show  
a blessing in disguise?  
or a sight for sore eyes?  
it's problematic_

"Hey, Lumina!" called Gustafa to Lumina as she was walking down the main road. She walked down to his yurt.

"Hello Gustafa."

"Have you heard from Rock lately?"

"No… Why?"

"Well, he has a son!" Lumina's breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Ruby even has pictures of the little dude."

"Th-thank you for telling me, Gustafa." He nodded. "Well, I must be off."

"Bye, Lumina."

"Good bye, Gustafa." Rock had a son… Lumina forced herself to smile as she went back to the road. She knew he would be really happy. He'd always spoken of having a son…

_you're all i wanted  
and yeah it's simple but god is it truthful_

She'd done it. She'd really done it. It was gone. All of it, was gone.

Lumina had gathered up everything that was about Rock. Diaries, pressed flowers, even her failed attempts of song lyrics. She had then put it all in a box, and threw it into the sea.

Afterwards, she'd collapsed backward onto the sand. She allowed herself the luxery of laughing for the first time since she couldn't remember when. She laughed until her sides hurt, and she was gasping for breath. When she was finished laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up- to see an unfamiliar face. She jumped up from the sand and faced them.

There was a boy standing in front of her. He was tall- Lumina estimated around 6 feet tall-, with big brown eyes and messy brown hair. He chuckled and stuck out his hand.

"Hi there." His voice was deep, but not too deep. It still had a childish style to it.

"Hello." Lumina replied, shaking his hand. They were large and rough.

"I'm Jack, the new farmer in town." Lumina smiled. She liked him.

"I'm Lumina."


End file.
